Question: Solve for $x$ : $10x + 9 = 7$
Explanation: Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(10x + 9) - 9 = 7 - 9$ $10x = -2$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{-2}{10}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{5}$